James Potter and the Lost Boys:The Portrait Room
by FirstBear777
Summary: BOOK TWO of seven in James Potter and the Lost Boys. In Amira's POV, the Amazons and the Lost Boys discover secrets undiscovered for many years, with the help of none other than Arabella Dursley. Follow the Lost Boys and the Amazons as they become the Next Marauders, the Next Harry Potter, the Next Generation.
1. On the Train Again

Amira Heiwa had a secret. Her name wasn't actually Amira. She disliked how common her name was, so she asked Professor Longbottom (who had come to explain everything to her) if he could change her name on the roll sheet, which he did. Including her last name, which no one ever got right. They always pronounced it the French way, even though it was German. It was a German-French name though, originated close to the border. Amira was actually Sara, but everything he here knew her as Amira. She also preferred to be called Amira.

Amira was sitting across from James in the compartment. Bozho was in his lap, nose twitching. They were almost at Hogwarts now. Amira wondered if they'd let her keep Bozho, and if they didn't, she would smuggle him in.

 _This human is becoming cold, Lady Sara_ thought Bozho into her head. As a side effect of saving him, Amira learned that jackalopes could communicate telepathically to special people. She could also communicate to him. As another side effect, he referred to her as "Lady Sara" or "Lady Amira" which he used interchangeably.

Amira pulled out a blanket.

"Bozho, come here, you cold jackalope." She said. Immediately he jumped out of James' lap and into hers, where she wrapped him in a blanket. James looked at her weirdly.

"How'd you know he was cold?" Layla asked.

"I could see him shaking, Layla. Duh." She smiled at her, then at James. She couldn't look at those hazel eyes that matched hers for very long before she turned back to stroking Bozho.

 _Why is your heart beating so fast, Lady Amira?_ Asked Bozho.

 _I like James, Nanabozho. When you like someone, sometimes your heart rate goes faster without you meaning to._ She thought

 _So? I like you and my heart doesn't beat that fast for you._ Thought back the jackalope. Amira blushed.

 _Different kind of like, Bozho._ She thought.

"Why're you blushing, Amira?" Asked James' cousin... Arabella?

"I am?" Said Amira, faking stupidity for a second. Her blush disappeared. "Didn't know I was."

Suddenly there was a small explosion. Amira looked up to see Frank and Quentin had pulled out a game of Exploding Snap earlier, and Quentin had just lost, again.

"It's okay Quentin. Maybe next time." Said Alice, patting him on the back. Edward glanced at his watch for the third time in as many minutes. He'd been checking his watch ever since the boys pulled out exploding snap.

"Five minutes until we stop. Time to change." He said, standing up. He left the compartment, Frank, Quentin, and James following behind him.

 _Look away Bozho_ she thought. Bozho thankfully looked away.

Amira, Alice, Arabella, and Layla changed just in time for the train to creak to a stop and the boys to come back in.

"We all ready?" Asked Frank.

"Yeah Seer, lets go." Said Quentin.

Everyone hurried of the train as Professor McMac was calling out to the first years. They all walked over to the carriages, which were carrying themselves, which Amira thought was cool. Bozho stiffened in her arms.

 _What's that drawing the carriages?_ He asked. Amira looked at him confusedly.

 _There's nothing drawing the carriages, Bozho_ She said back to him.

 _Yes there are. Black, skeletal, winged horses._ He said.

 _I'll ask James._ She said. Amira caught up to James as he was eneyering the carriage.

"James, is there anything pulling the carriages? They seem to be pulling themselves." She asked nonchalantly. James stiffened.

"They're pulling by invisible skeletal winged horses called thestrals, that can only be seen by those who have seen death. My dad can see them." He said, relaxing a little bit.

 _Bozho, did you hear that?_ She asked.

 _Yes. And if you're wondering, I saw my mate, my children, my parents, and my siblings get killed by a falling tree during a thunderstorm_ He said stiffly, before burrowing his head deeper into her arms. Amira could practically feel his grief rolling of him.

They pulled into the view of the castle, where Amira gasped at the castle despite having lived in it last year. They al, walked inside, going to sit at the tables. Amira looked toward the door, hoping to see a glimpse of Arabella. Several minutes later, the first years walked in, half of them staring open-mouthed at the ceiling, even a couple of them pointing at James, Frank, Alice, or or Weasleys. A brown-haired girl frowned at them and waved to James, who waved back.

A wave of jealousy overcame Amira, who leaned over to James

"Who is that?" She whispered to him.

"My cousin Molly. A sure Ravenclaw, that one is." ( **A/N I know I said that Molly was thirteen and Lucy was fifteen, but now Lucy is thirteen and Molly is eleven. Also I changed Louis from sixth year last year to fifth year this year, because I forgot about some ages** )

Amira felt embarrassed for thinking she had lost the battle to the girl.

Professor McMac walked up and gave her speech, finishing it with a "Welcome to the Sorting of 2016!"

Then she rolled out her sheet of parchment.

"Asher, Wendy!" She called. Amira tuned out after that not even listening, until six or seven names later, and one clapping round as "Burl, Darryl ." Came to their table

"Dursley, Arabella!" This time Amira payed attention. It was James' cousin, after all. Amira glanced at the head table when her name was called. Professor Longbottom had taken a spit-take and Professor McGonagall glared at Arabella. What had she ever done to them? Professor Hagana stared at the girl. As a Head of House (Hufflepuff, in fact) I assumed she was insterested in this blonde, blue-eyed girl.

Arabella sat on the tri pod. The hat lowered on to her head. It thought for a second.

"RAVENCLAW!" It cried. Arabella nodded happily, but sent a glance that clearly said _Sorry_ to James, who had slumped when Hufflepuff was called out. Amira tuned out again. Until the last name was called

"Weasley, Molly!" Called out McMac. Amira felt James straighten up. Molly walked to the tripod, confidently but wary. She sat on the stool. The hat covered her eyes for second before...

"RAVENCLAW!"

For the second time that night, James slumped a bit beside Amira because his cousin was in Ravenclaw. Molly skipped off happily to the Ravenclaw table, already chatting with her table mates, and Arabella, who pointed to James, then herself, to which Molly grabbed her and hugged her. Amira turned to the Lost Boys and the Amazons.

"Think we'll win house cup this year?" Last year, Hufflepuff had edged out Hryffindor by fifty points. Fifty!

"For sure." Answered Alice immediately.

Louis, the new prefect ( **A/N pretend last year it was Vic that lead them to their dorms** ) ushered everyone to their dorms.

"Argentum Draconis" he said to he Fat Lady. She nodded, and swung out to reveal the dormitories had changed. Instead of seven corridors, there were two. "Girls up the right, boys up the left." Called out Louis.

The girls climbed the stairs to see seven corridors splitting of. So they switched from year to gender to gender to year. Got it.

Amira changed into her pajamas and fell on her four-poster, falling asleep immediately.

 **I'm back baby! Fixed some mistakes, but now all is well! I thought I'd try out Amira's POV, and I must say, it's easier to write than James's POV. Tell me what you think! Also Amira and Sara both translate as "Princess", Amira is Arabic and Sara is Hebrew. Sarai also means Princess (Sarai Centalia). I might not update as much because of my PJO fic, but I will update as much as I can. Peace!**


	2. First Day of Class

Amira Heiwa yawned, her head falling onto her forearms. A mix of thoughts about a new year and the Patil twins snoring had kept her awake all night. Now she was sitting down at her desk in Herbology, because today was a theory class. Professor Longbottom stood from his desk, as if to start a lecture, before glaring down at Amira.

"Is there something I should do to gain your attention Miss Heiwa? The lesson has not yet started" Asked Professor Longbottom

"No sir, just didn't get enough sleep last night." She answered monotonously.

"See Madam Vacsain if you are in need of a Pepperup Potion. Now, where were we? Ah yes. Now, we will start the year with Spiky Bushes. To defeat a Spiky Bush you must use the Fire Charm to burn off it's..."

Amira droned out his voice. Plants weren't really her thing. She closed her eyes. Layla nudged her and motioned for Amira to take notes. Amira rolled her eyes, but picked up a quill.

"Then we'all be learning about Fluxweed, which comes from the mustard family and was a favorite of Helga Hufflepuff's in her recipes and potions..." Amira gave a start. How'd they go from Spiky Bushes to Fluxweed?

Amira was saved by the bell. Oh. She'd fallen asleep. That explained it.

"No homework for today!" Called out Professor Longbottom. A chorus of excited "Thanks!" ran through the room. Everyone exited the greenhouses to head for Charms with Ravenclaw.

She walked out of the classroom, standing in between Alice and Layla. They were walking in front of a group of Ravenclaw boys. Colin Creevey, Randall McLaggen, and William Fletcher.

Suddenly McLaggen tripped and sprawled into Layla. Alice's bag split, for her to be helped not a second later by Fletcher. Amira looked back and then promptly ran into a wall, sending her sprawling.

"Are you okay?" Asked Creevey. Amira blushed. Not only did she like James. She liked Colin for his good looks, amazing talent, and incredible intellect.

"I'm fine" she said, grabbing his hand, as he pulled her up. She started walking again, Alice and Layla already recovered from their accidents. Creevey hadn't let go of her hand.

The group of six passed the Lost Boys. Frank glared at Fletcher, for obvious reasons, but James glared at Colin for...less known reasons. Why was James glaring at Colin? Quentin muttered something under his breath angrily about "Brilliant move." and "Freaking Ravenclaws." And even "Why didn't Prongs think of that?"

What move? Prongs? Amira looked down to see her and Colin's hands were _still_ clasped together. Her hand itched, and she wanted to drop his hand.

"Umm... Colin? Why are you still holding my hand?" She asked. He looked their hands in surprise and let go.

"Sorry. Didn't even notice. It felt so... _natural_." He said. Amira almost gaped at him. _Natural_? That felt about as natural as Wonder Bread. Her hand was still itching from his hand touching hers. Shaking her head, she ran ahead to Alice and Layla, who had also escaped their Ravenclaw fellows.

"What was _that_ about?" asked Alice.

"I dunno, but I'm pretty sure that a certain Mister Creevey was flirting with our own Miss Heiwa. Oh, My baby's growing up!" Said Layla, wiping away a fake tear.

"Oh shut up you minger." Said Amira, shoving Layla.

"Hey!" She protested. "I am totally attractive!"

"Sure Layla." Teased Alice, "She chose the word minger, didn't she? You know, unattractive?"

"Oh hush." Said Layla, laughing. She knew the other two were joking.

* * *

After Charms, where Professor Lura told them they'd be learning _Expelliarmus_ in the next few weeks, The Amazon's walked to lunch. They were going in a shortcut that only a few knew about.

"Hey guys!"

The Gryffindor girls turned to see Arabella Dursley. She looked like she had followed them through the passageway

"Hey Bella." Chorused the three girls.

"How's class been so far?" Asked Layla.

She wrinkled her nose. "Mostly fine, but I am _not_ excited for Astronomy. I am a total day person. Night is not my thing." She said, groaning.

"Yeah, I don't fancy Astronomy myself." Alice said, shaking her head. Amira looked at them in surprise. She loved Astronomy!

"Really? I find it super fun." Amira said to the others. Arabella looked at Amira weirdly. Layla leaned over to her.

"Amira would practically be nocturnal if Alice and I let her stay awake all night."

Arabella giggled.

Amira noticed Nanabozho hopping out of a room, that she knew wasn't there before.

"Bozho! Why are you here?" She said, picking him up. He quickly hopped out of her arms.

 _Follow me, Lady Sara. You must see the room I found_

Amira groaned quietly.

"Anyone willing to skip part of lunch with me? I think we're supposed to follow him." She said. The other girls looked at each other, and shrugged, following Bozho.

He hopped into the room he had just come out of. They walked in. It was dark and dusty, and the four house banners hung over portraits that were at such an angle that shadows concealed the details from the girls' sight. The room looked like it hadn't been touched in a thousand years.

"What is this place?" asked Arabella, craning her neck every which way to see every inch of the room.

"This is the Portrait Room." Boomed a male voice. Torches flickered to life from their places in the walls. The girls looked around, trying to find the source of the sound.

A different voice, this one feminine, cleared her throat. The sound came from the portrait below the Ravenclaw banner. The girls turned to see four faces, each one recognizable from their Chocolate Frog cards.

All the girls fainted in shock.

For there, in each painting, were the four founders of Hogwarts.

 **PLOT TWIST! Also, I have no excuse for the late update, except School, Basketball, and Writer's Block. Please forgive me**

 **This is not at all like my Headcanon "The Animagi", so in this one, the founders did die, but placed their minds inside paintings, so their likeness lived on.**

 **I'll try to be better about updating though.**


	3. The Founders

Amira Heiwa heard a voice, pulling her from the world of unconsciousness.

"Amira! Amira! Please wake up Amira."

The voice was shaking her.

Amira opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was the lights had gone out again. The second thing she noticed were hazel eyes covered by glasses and a mess black hair. Amira sat up. She rubbed her eyes.

James slumped in relief.

"Oh my god Amira. Never do that again!" He said.

"Do what?" Amira asked James.

"Disappear for half of lunch! Me and the boys had to use the..." He trailed off.

"Use the what?" Amira asked suspiciously.

He looked around nervously.

"Never mind. Anyway, what is this place?"

Amira looked around. Arabella was talking to Edward, Quentin was talking to Layla, and Frank was hugging Alice.

Arabella looked over at James and Amira. Her eyes widened. She turned to James and spoke.

"Dunno, but there were talking portraits in here."

Edward looked at her weirdly.

"Bella, half the school is filled with talking portraits." ( **A/N THE TWILIGHT NAMES WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT, I SWEAR. I HATE TWILIGHT** )

Layla interrupted Arabella speaking. "It wasn't just any pictures, Ed. They were the _founders_."

"Founders of what?" Quentin asked, completely lost.

"Wow, you are _slow_ on the uptake. The founders of-" Alice was interrupted by a female voice.

"Hogwarts, of course." The lights once again went on. Amira blinked in the light.

Everyone whipped around to the paintings.

"You're one for dramatic entrances, aren't you, Godric." Said the woman in yellow, Helga Hufflepuff.

In unison, the guys fainted.

"Here we go again." said Rowena Ravenclaw.

Amira slapped James awake. The other girls did similar actions.

"The... The portraits." Said James faintly.

"We know James. We've been here the _whole_ time." said Arabella irritably.

"Boys are a little slow on the draw." Said Rowena, examining her fingernails. Amira looked closer at them.

"You guys have been in here for a long time, right? How did you learn modern speech?"

"Long story really," said Salazar, sounding bored. Amira noticed that his portrait was a bit farther spaced than the others were to each other. "We occasionally roam, but not far. Not of the other painting can see us, and neither can students."

"That's handy." Said Quentin thoughtfully.

"It really isn't, especially when you have a quest to give out." Godric said. Then he clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Quests?" asked Alice suspiciously.

"Nothing dangerous, dear me!" Said Helga. "Just little mini-quests, to prove your worth."

"Why would we want to prove our worth?" asked Quentin.

"Well, only those aspiring to be animagi can find this room." Said Rowena. Everyone gasped.

"You want to become an Animagus too?" Everyone said at once. Then they all giggled. Rowena continued.

"The last time someone found this room it was three boys, one of which looked like you." She said, pointing at James. "It's never been this many people."

"The Marauders!" exclaimed Edward.

"That is what they called themselves." Salazar said, still bored.

"There are no books written on the subject. You have to go through us to figure it out." Godric said, cracking his knuckles.

"Okay..." said Amira.

"Who goes first? Pick one Boy and one Girl." said Helga. Everyone pushed Amira and James forward.

"Ah. The leaders of your group." said Godric.

"I pick the Boy!" exclaimed Helga.

"Really Helga? Him? You only get one pick for the boys, you know." said Ravenclaw.

"Yes him! Do you not see the loyalty in him?" said Helga. The other three shrugged.

"I want the girl." Said Godric. Amira froze. Gryffindor wanted her? She wasn't that brave!

"All right then!" Said Ravenclaw, clapping her hand together. "The rest of you leave. This is for their ears only."

Grumbling, the others left the room. The lights flickered off again. Amira was more than a little scared. She grasped James' hand. She felt the floor moving.

"Where are we going!" She cried out. No one answered. She grasped James' hand tighter, until the floor shook no she fell to the floor.

"Amira!" called out James.

"Ami-" he was cut off. Amira was more than a little freaked out.

 _Lady Amira!_ _Where are you!_

Bozho! Amira had completely forgotten about him,

 _I'm here Nanabozho. Can you find me?_

She was answered when a ball of fluff with antlers jumped into her arms.

"All right _Sara_. Let's get started with this quest." said Godric, his painting illuminating itself. Amira grasped Bozho tighter, terrified out of her wits.

 **I'm so sorry! This is so short, and it took me _forever_. I have no excuse, but I promise to try to be better, even ought I'm leaving for the summer.**

 **What are these tasks? Why do Arabella and Edward also want to become Animagi? Why do I have so many plot holes? All will be answered (hopefully) in the next several chapters. Peace!**


	4. Amira's Challenge

Amira Heiwa looked at the portrait of Gryffindor in absolute fear.

"Relax." sad the portrait. "I'm only making you face a Boggart."

"A boggart!" she screeched. "What the hell is that?"

Gryffindor sighed.

"It's a shapeshifter. Changes into your greatest fear. You can either change into someing funny, with the incantation _Riddikulus_ , or you can face it head on, until it changes. It's defeated by laughter, facing it only temporarily stops it."

"Am I facing it or..."

"Facing it, then you can use the incantation."

Amira slumped. Fun.

 _Don't worry, Lady Amira. I'm right here if you need me._ said Bozho in her head.

"The jackalope will have to go." said Gryffindor.

"Perfect." muttered Amira sarcastically. Bozho hopped over to the portrait. Gryffindor snapped his fingers. A dark closet, the inside rattling, creaked forward.

"Open the cabinet." said Gryffindor. Reaching out with a shaky hand, Amira opened the closet.

Out of the closet stepped, McGonagall?

"It seems you've lied to us, Miss Heiwa."

Amira trembled. How did they find out? She only told Professor Longottom...

"Yiu are to be expelled fro, Hogwarts, your wand snapped, and you are to live as a muggle." stated the professor. From behind the headmistress stepped out four boys and three girls.

"Why did you lie to us Amira?" wailed Alice.

"Or should we say, _Sara_." sneered Arabella.

Amira dropped to the floor.

"I thought you were my friend!" screamed Layla.

"I thought I could trust you." jeered Edward.

Amira placed her hands over her ears. Make it stop! She wanted to scream.

"What sort of friend lies to her friends?" asked Quentin.

"I don't date liars." stated James simply. By this point, Amira was ready to scream, or to cry. The accusations and jeers grew louder. They grew more hurtful. Eventually, Amira snapped.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed. The eight parts of the Boggart took a step back. Shaking, Amira stood up. Gathering up the remains of her courage, she yelled at the boggart.

"I am not a LIAR. I have changed my name because it WASN'T RIGHT for me. I hated my name, SO I CHANGED IT. I could change my name, SO I DID. What am I doing? STANDING UP FOR MYSELF. Professor Longbottom gave the all-clear, so as of last year, AMIRA IS MY NAME. GET. IT. RIGHT. I AM AMIRA HEIWA, NOT SARA, YOU FAKE BASTARD." She screamed. The fake McGonagall was silent for a second, then she opened her mouth.

"Well said." stated the fake headmistress, before swirling with the other seven. Raising her wand, she prepared for the _Riddikulus_ charm. The boggart swirled back into existence. A clown straight out of a horror film reappeared.

"Do you want a balloon animal?" Said the clown, his face twisting into a horrifying smile. Amira took a step back, raising her shaking wand arm. Thinking of the funniest thing she could, she screamed " _Riddikulus_!"

Suddenly the boggart was Vincent Goyle in a tight punk leotard and a very large pink tutu, dancing to Metallica. Bursting out laughing, Amira doubled over, her laughing tears mixed with her tears of fear. The boggart exploded, and the lights turned back on. Gryffindor was clapping.

"Well done Miss Heiwa! You have passed half of my test."

Amira stopped.

"Did you say 'half'?" she asked in a dangerously low voice.

"Yep! Now the physical half, you must be strong to become an animagus, you know." Gryffindor said brightly. A tray rushed out to her.

"Since this is a physical, I'm going to require your wand." said Gryffindor. Giving a resigned sigh, Amira dropped her wand. Another light turned on. Amira turned to face an obstacle course.

"Before you start, are you willing to let your friends see this part?" asked Gryffindor.

"Why not?" answered Amira, Taking off her robe. Thanking Merlin that she was wearing shorts and a T-Shirt underneath her uniform, Amira headed over to the obstacle course.

I looked like it was built for gymnastics. Amira remembered lessons from when she was four. She could still do a cartwheel and a handstand, but this was going to be a challenge.

Starting with twenty-odd monkey bars, that led to a wide ladder that had a sign reading "Hands Only." Past that (on a platform) was a simple trapeze that ended with a trampoline. Which proceeded to a rope hanging from a ceiling. Walking past that, there was a thin fifteen foot long balance beam . It ended with a net that had wide holes that led all the way back to the beginning of the short course. The net had a sign that said "Go Under."

Amira cracked her knuckles and rolled her neck. She climbed to the monkey bars. Swinging herself across, she thought she was doing pretty well, so she skipped every other bar.

Dropping of the monkey bars, she grabbed the ladder. Remembering the "Hands Only" sign, she did it slowly, resting everything few bars to gain her energy back. She didn't exactly have a lot of upper body strength.

Reaching the top, she grabbed the trapeze and swung, letting go over the trampoline and bouncing. She bounced twice, and when she was high enough, grabbed the rope. That got her about halfway up. Wrapping her legs around the rope, she shuffled to the top, before climbing down hand over hand.

Thankful for the balance beam, to rest her arms. she did it slowly, almost falling off twice in the process. Finally getting to the net, she grabbed the underside, and like a spider, used her legs to crawl across the bottom, hanging by her legs every once in a while to rest her arms.

Finally, she reached the end. Dropping down, she grabbed her wand off the tray. She was enveloped in darkness. Remember einig what happened the last time, she broke down crying.

"Amira?" called out someone. James!

"James?" she called back out, wiping her eyes. Warm arms enveloped her shaking body.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"I will be, let's get out of here." She said. She grabbed his waist, and his arm wrapped around her comfortingly.

"Lumos Maxima!" yelled James. The room was illuminated. Gryffindor was gone, but Bozho was still there. Amira scooped him up.

"Where are we?" asked Amira. That was her last sentence before she felt something hit her neck, and she fell to the floor.

 **Hey guys! How was it? Sort of weird? I'm not sure how well I did the obstacle course, it's based of of something I did in elementary school. R &R, yeah? Thanks. More on the Portrait Room next chappie. Don't expect an update until August, I'm leaving on a no-electronic vacation next week. Peace!**


	5. Sorry

Hey everyone.

So, it's definitely been a fair few months since I last updated anything. My only reason: Total, complete writers block. I just can't make anything come out.

If anyone wants to take over this story, just PM me and I can give you everything I have on it, including all the characters, plot points, and what I have for the latest chapter that I never completed. I'm really sorry, but if you like the story enough to continue writing it, I would love to read it.

PM me, please. I would hate to see these stories go to waste.

Besides, I'm not completely gloving up on fan fiction. I'm have great ideas, just not for this fandom.

Peace Out,

FirstBear777


End file.
